


Quien Será

by hannibalsketches



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chilton is a singer, M/M, One Shot, Piano Sex, Swing au, Will and Chilton are both nerds for Frank Sinatra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsketches/pseuds/hannibalsketches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a hidden club in Baltimore, where the sounds are genuine, the drinks are strong, and the air is full of life--and that's before the music even starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quien Será

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaineifersucht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaineifersucht/gifts).



> So this little buggar came out of nowhere! I wholly blame my beta, [captaineifersucht](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captaineifersucht/pseuds/captaineifersucht), for this wonderful mess.

Considerably, Will Graham had no idea his secret love of swing bands would spur such a reaction from Beverly Katz; the woman practically went mad, scolding him, then making him promise to go with her, Jimmy, and Brian to a swing club in the heart of Baltimore. He was a bit skeptical at first- places like that were slowly turning into rave bars, crushing careers in the process, but Bev had assured him it was the real deal.  


So, as he puts on the only suit he owned, and the tie he borrowed from Jimmy, he's hopeful the place lives up to the grand picture his friends were painting.  


-  


Upon arriving to _The Agenda_ , Will is stumped; the place is gorgeous, and genuine. Everyone is dressed to the nines, while he looks like a kid forced to dress up. The ballroom is grand too, littered with round tables, but with a large space up the middle for dancing. He wouldn't be doing any, no matter how many times he was begged.  


Beverly leads the way to her _favorite table_ ,perched perfectly to the side, with enough space to watch the band _and_ dancers. She wears a bright red dress that barely reached her knees, and her usually down hair is swept up into a high bun, though Will seriously doubted she'd keep it that way the entire evening. Zeller resembled Will, as did Price, save for a black bowtie.  


They sit down, and are immediately asked for a choice in drink, to which Beverly answers with a quick,”Four scotches, please”. Not that Will minds, he'll need all the help he can get to tackle an entire evening in a room filled with strangers.  


The stage is overflowing with podiums, all bearing the band's name and logo: _Freddy and the Baltimore Blasters_. Some musicians are setting up, testing out their equipment. Will feels a bit giddy inside, hopeful that _Freddy_ delivers.  


He's forced to wait, though. Once the orchestra is set up, they play a few music only tunes, some he recognises, others he can't place. He half heartedly holds a conversation with Beverly, overhearing her plan to get Price and Zeller to dance.  


Will drinks two glasses of scotch before the singer is announced.  


"Ladies and Gentlemen," The man speaking is a bit thick around the middle, wearing what resembles a conductor's suit. "It's my pleasure to introduce our lead man, Frederick Chilton!"  


The crowd erupts into cheers as a stout man enters, dressed in a white jacket and suit with black accents and pants. His smile seems to light up the room, and Will can't force himself to look away.  


"Told you he was cute." Beverly whispers beside him. Cute wasn't the word. This man was gorgeous, with a clear cut gaze that reduced Will to puddles. It causes the screams coming from the women as he winks playfully into the crowd before beginning his first song.  


_Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars_  


Will's jaw nearly drops at the voice, rustic, but light, and wholesome, with enough force to be heard fine without the microphone. It was unlike anything he had heard before.  


_In other words, hold my hand._  


He can't pry his gaze from him, watching wistfully at the gentle moves he makes to the music, gasping as he makes accidental eye contact.  


_You are all I long for, all I worship, and adore_  


Will ducks his head, hiding his blush. Jimmy chuckles, and it only gets worse.  


_In other words, please be true_  
In other words, I love you  


He takes a chance, looking up sheepishly, only to find bright green eyes already trained on him. The band breaks into a solo, they hold the contact during. Then, as if it never happened, Frederick breaks it, turning to belt out more.  


_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more_  


Beverly notices the shared moment, prying in with razor sharp claws.  


"Whoa, looks like he digs you, Will!"  


Will offers a shy smile, a turn of the head.  


"No way. He was probably looking at his wife or something."  


His words echo, and he tries to steady himself with them. The song ends, and Frederick speaks for the first time.  


"Thank you all for coming out! The Baltimore Blasters, everyone!"  


He gestures to the 70 piece band, who all briefly stand before starting out another tune. Frederick snaps to the tempo.  


_Out of the tree of life I just picked me a plum_  
You came along and everything's startin' to hum  


It's another by Sinatra, and Will can't help but smile. He catches Chilton staring this time, and chooses to wink playfully. The other man flushes deep.  


-  


Freddy plays a hearty four songs before taking a break, disappearing back stage. Will is comfortably on his fourth serving of scotch, fully loose enough to enjoy Bev trying to coerce Brian while Jimmy was in the restroom. He had openly flirted with the singer during each song, and is happy to be having fun for once.  


He's sipping some water when an intruding voice breaks up Beverly's threatening. The stranger is behind Will, so all he can see the shock on his companions faces.  


"Are you enjoying the show?"  


He nearly chokes on his drink before spinning around to face the man he was ogling not one minute ago.  


"Sorry, where are my manners....Frederick Chilton."  


He bows, and all Will can manage is to look somewhere between horrified and ecstatic while his friends introduce themselves. Frederick turns, flashing his no doubt trademark grin.  


"And you are??"  


Will lets go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding.  


"Will. Will Graham."  


They shake hands just as the band breaks into a samba number, something Chilton seems to know well. He glances down at their still touching hands, laughing with a melody already on his tongue.  


"This might seem a little forward, but might you dance with me?"  


Will goes slack jaw at the notion.  


"M-me??"  


"Well, I don't rubberneck _every_ night, I assure you."  


Will glances at his friends, both sporting grins, thumbs raised in approval. He blushes an impossible amount, but speaks to Brian before deciding.  


"Okay. But you have to promise me you'll ask Jimmy."  


It's Zeller's turn to blush now, making Will laugh for the first time that night, although he's certain it won't be his last.  


"Fine. Next song, I promise."  


He turns his attention back to Frederick, who wears perhaps the most genuine smile ever seen. Will stands.  


"You might like to take your jacket off."  


He looks pointedly at Chilton, but does as instructed, watching with disguised shock as the man does the same, showing his surprising build underneath.  


Following Frederick was a feat in itself; the man moved with such grace into the crowd, Will would often lose him. With no other option, he grabs the singer's hand, willing himself to be led to the center of the dancefloor.  


"Do you know how to swing?"  


The tone is playful, but Will answers with a soft shake of the head. He would often catch himself shaking about his home to the tunes, but that could hardly be called dancing.  


Freddy scoffs in surprise, laughing with such joy it makes Will laugh too.  


"Let me teach you, then."  


So begins the trainwreck of Will attempting to get the basics of swing down; he couldn't even kick step without nearly falling over. Frederick was a pro of course, swaying his hips in a nearly hypnotizing way, hitting all the right beats like dancing was as easy as walking. He is patient, lightheartedly singing the song in Will's ear while he instructs his body, in a foreign tongue. Will realizes with a shock its Spanish, and something stirs deep inside at the way the words flow off his lips. It was his native language.  


_Quién se-rá la que me quie-ra a mi Quién se-rá_  


He gives up on learning, instead letting Freddy control his body, letting the pure essence of the man soak up in his bones, and fill his soul.  


He was crushing on the big band singer, _hard_.  


"What does it mean?"  


Chilton seems to be in a daze, perhaps caught up in Will as well.  


"Hmm?"  


Will turns to face him, an earnest smirk on his features.  


"What you're singing."  


"Oh," Chilton flushes a light pink at that, grinning at Will playfully. "It's the Spanish version of this song: Sway. I could change to English, if you'd prefer."  


"No, no. I like it. Sing it louder."  


An odd expression falls on Freddy's face before he starts, one that seems to both answer and ask a question. Will can only hope his answers.  


_He que-ri-do vol-ver a vi-vir_  
la pas-sión y el ca-lor de o-tro a-mor  


He hangs onto every word, staring deep into Frederick's eyes. This was unreal, impossible. Every fiber in his body craved the singer, wanted him for his own.  


The song ends, they break formation to clap. The conductor holds up a finger to Frederick.  


"Abel's telling me one song left."  


The choice is a slow, cool rendition of _Come Waltz with Me_. Wills face obviously lights up with recognition.  


"You listen to Frank?"  


He nods. "My mother owned everything he ever did. Even went to see him once, got a signed vinyl. I have it now, I was the only one else in the family that liked him."  


Frederick smiles, taking Will's palms.  


"I'd love to see it, someday. Let's waltz."  


Will can't help but chuckle. "Really, after I massacred swing?"  


"Good point. Why don't you just place your feet on mine, and I'll lead the way?"  


Reluctantly, he does so, in turn pressing their bodies together. He gasps, looking at Frederick, only to see an earsplitting grin. As they sway, he glances at the other couples, spotting Jimmy and Brian entangled in a traditional pose. He gives them a thumbs up over Frederick's shoulder, making Brian red, and Jimmy hysterical. Will looks to their table, happy to see Beverly chatting up a man with a strong jaw, and short black hair. She gives Will a promiscuous wink.  


"Will," Chilton says suddenly. The song was nearly over, but Will didn't want to let his treasure go.  


"If you'd allow it, I'd love to go for a drink or two after my set."  


"How many songs do you have?" It was hard not to immediately say yes, no matter if there were twenty more. He'd wait all night for Freddy.  


"Just one." Will smiles.  


"Of course."  


The song begins its final notes, and Frederick leads him back to the table, opting to leave his jacket there. He climbs the stage with ease, drawing a loud cry from the crowd. Beverly introduces Will to her friend, and they escape onto the dancefloor, leaving him alone. Not that it really mattered, his eyes would be trained on Frederick only. The song is slow, but Will nearly kills over as it begins.  


_Shorty get down, good Lord_  
Baby got 'em open all over town  


It was a rendition of _No Diggity_ , a song he was forced to listen to courtesy of Bev. However, this version is proving pretty enjoyable, not to mention the way Freddy dances about the stage.  


Reality hits him, hard. Frederick Chilton. He was getting drinks with _Frederick Chilton_ , a man he didn't know, but is immensely attracted to. The entire idea is ridiculous. He should just end it here, avoid the possible heartbreak, let the man down gently, or fake an illness. When Will locks eyes with him again though, all hope is lost.  


Maybe he _ought_ to live a little. He likes Chilton--a lot--and even though he's starting to sound like Beverly, he just didn't care anymore. Will wants to have a decent conversation with the man, and face whatever comes afterward when it happens. He's sick of thinking.  


The song is already over, and Will is slightly sad he wasn't paying attention enough. The time was now though, now he would leave with a total stranger; he couldn't feel more alive.  


As Frederick takes a final bow, another singer steps out, striking a presence with her beauty. Her dress is breathtaking, a shimmery masterpiece of black and silver. Frederick smiles at her, and Will feels a twinge of jealousy. Beverly is coming back to the table.  


"Miss Bedalia Du Maurier, everyone!"  


The crowds cheer, and just like that, Frederick is at Will's side, pulling back on his jacket. Beverly looks up in confusion, Will explains.  


"We're going out for drinks." The shock on her face is evident, but she makes no comment, only waving them off with a grin and farewell. Jimmy and Brian are still on the dancefloor.  


-  


He follows Frederick for the second time that evening, finding it much easier than the last. They slip away from the crowds, out on the street, and into the bar next door.  
Will grabs a chair, trusting Chilton with the choice of beverage. He returns moments later, grasping two glasses.  


"Black Ass of Jack Daniel's."  


Will smiles in remembrance, it was the _only_ drink his mom would touch, because it was what Sinatra loved. Four ice cubes, two fingers of Tennessee Whiskey, with spring water over the top. He cups his in his napkin before raising it high.  


"To Frank."  


"Here, here."  


Their glasses don't produce the desired effect, but that doesn't matter. The night was young.  


"So, Will Graham, what do you do?"  


"I teach at the FBI training academy."  


Frederick's shock is evident. "Whoa, really? So are you retired from the force or...?"  


Will manages a passable smirk, but he was hurting inside. He'd answer the same way, get ridiculed, and be left alone, like millions of times before.  


"I don't like to talk about it, really."  


"Alright, then. What do you do for fun?"  


He tries not to openly gawk in shock of the topic being dropped so quickly, everyone else would have poked and prodded till he cracked. Frederick, it seemed, was different.  


"I fish. What about you?"  


"Cook."  


"Any good?"  


Frederick leans across the table, effectively shedding his coat prior. His teeth flash.  


"Depends on who I'm cooking _for_ , really."  


-  


They spend the next two hours like that, inching closer and closer, both physically and mentally, to a point where Will can't imagine a world without Chilton in it. Their glasses, refilled three times, are left behind as they exit, laughter following their every move. Alcohol warms Will's world, and he couldn't feel more happy, walking alongside a man he wants to keep for the rest of his life.  


While stepping to get into the crosswalk, Will stumbles, but is caught by Frederick. He goes to mutter his thanks, but is stopped abruptly by a warm, inviting kiss. Too short, but _definitely_ not too soon.  


"Oh."  


"Sorry, I-I'm....not usually this brash."  


"No, ‘Oh’ is good. ‘Oh’ is fantastic. ‘Oh’ is what I wanted to do when we made eye contact." The whiskey was running Will's mouth rampid.  


" _Oh._ "  


To test the new boundaries, Will inches closer, playfully nipping at Frederick's lower lip, begging for a taste. The singer allows it with a groan, and the two engage in a lazy battle for dominance. Somehow, Freddy leads them into a nearby alleyway, he pins Will against the bricks.  


The kiss gets heated quickly, and it surges forward as Frederick cups Will's groin, thrusting his palm against it with a sharp jolt. Will gasps loudly, drawing back from his companion’s flushed lips. He looks at Chilton, shocked, but aroused all the same. The man speaks in rushed breaths, his cheeks a dark red.  


"Was...was that okay?"  


" _God_ yes."  


A loud cackle, courtesy of a group passing by, nearly makes them jump out of their skin. Frederick pulls away reluctantly, asking a question on both of their minds.  


"Maybe we could move this somewhere else..?" There's an underlying question there. _Your place or mine?_  


Will shakes his head slightly. "My house is an hour drive in _good_ traffic." They are in the heat of a Saturday night.  


"I've got a penthouse about fifteen minutes from here...follow me."  


He takes Will's hand, leading them off again.  


-  


Fredericks ride is a little red number, polished frequently, and obviously loved. Will's almost afraid to sit in something so important, but a quick ushering from Freddy, and he's buckling. He looks at his driver, they share the same nervous expression.  


The ride there is substantially quiet, save for the constant _pings_ he's receiving from Beverly, one after another.  


_How are things with Mr. Dreamboat?_  


Will?  


ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH HIM?!

  


He chuckles at the last one, taking a chance to reply with a joke, something he rarely ever did at work, or anywhere for that matter. Maybe Frederick's charisma was contagious.  


_Can't talk, too busy getting rammed into the mattress._  


Not five seconds later and she's replying as they are pulling into a parking deck.  


_TMI, Will. Have fun, though ;D_  


He smiles before muting and locking it; he didn't need any future disruptions  


"What's got you so happy?"  


"My friend approves."  


Frederick smirks as they exit the deck, turning to enter his building.  


"Well, approval or not, I was going to make a move."  


"Do you think you were successful?"  


He shrugs, holding the huge ornate doors open for Will.  


"You tell me, Mr. I'm-Sleeping-With-A-Man-I-Just-Met."  


"I wouldn't tease about that, Frederick. You're in just as deep as I am."  


They pass the front desk, and climb into the elevator.  


"I'd _like_ to be deeper."  


Will's blushes harder than humanly possible, earning a delighted laugh as the doors close.  


He's all business as they ascend, taking a chance to render Frederick breathless, mimicking what happened in the alleyway. Trying to pour every new exciting emotion he was experiencing in the gesture. He pulls back just as the elevator dings, with a sloppy smack.  


" _Jesus._ "  


-  


Frederick wasn't lying when he said he owned a penthouse. The place was _enormous_ , nestled on the top floor of the building, overlooking the city. Floor to ceiling windows cover one wall, signed records another. A huge shiny kitchen sits to the right, and a spiral staircase is located in the middle. Frederick's shrugging out of his jacket and shoes, so Will copies.  


"This place is _immaculate_ , Frederick."  


The other man smiles. "Thank you."  


He turns to empty his pockets, so Will takes a chance to peer around the corner. What he sees sends him scurrying like a child.  


"You have a an ebony?" The grand piano was perfect in every aspect, he's tempted to play a few notes, but refrains. Frederick comes from behind, carrying two tumblers of water and some coasters.  


"Any requests? The song books are in the bench."  


Will takes the bait, cracking open the stool to unleash an array of books, well used. He picks up _The Rat Pack and Other Hit Singers of Swing_ , thumbing through until he finds one of his all- time favorites. He props it open on the music stand, Frederick moves into position. Will looks for a place to sit.  


"Here," Chilton closes the lid on the piano. "Up here. It won't hurt her."  


Reluctantly, Will does so, getting a few sips of water for his quickly drying throat.  
Frederick cracks his knuckles, and begins.  


_Unforgettable, that's what you are_  


Will feels every inch of the piece, from the soulful words frothing out of his company’s mouth, to the low rumbles of the piano. He closes his eyes, humming along.  


_Like a song of love that clings to me_  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before, has someone been more  
Unforgettable, in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  


Will lulls to the words, slipping back to lay across the piano. At Frederick's brief inhale, his eyes fly open, watching the verses flow off his lips--lips he'd much rather see pressed against his own.  


He moves during the piano break, while Chilton is too lost in the music to notice. In a mock sense of annoyance, Will flips the book shut, tossing it to the floor. To his surprise, Frederick is still playing perfectly, his eyes closed.  


With a huff, Will closes the distance, ignoring the sharp pressure from the music stand, and turning the man's jaw up. He kisses him with such raw passion Frederick messes up, hitting off key notes, but not giving a damn.  


The other man's hands lift to gently rake through Will's hair, scratching his scalp every time their tongues clashed.  


Frederick covers the keys before lowering his hands, tugging Will closer by his tie. An awkward maneuver later, and they're sharing the bench, shedding each others layers in record timing. Will moans the instant Frederick sucks on his neck, he digs his nails deep into the man's back, shuddering with want.  


"Frederick," He breathes, "I need you naked, _now._ "  


The singer shivers, allowing Will to stand, and start undoing his trousers. He does the same, but stares, a bit worried, at the leather bench. He looks to Will with a much different expression, dark, lustful, enough to twist and coil Will's soul.  


There's a split second before Will is bent over, face resting against the cool mahogany surface of the piano's side. Frederick's rummaging around behind him.  


When a single wet finger enters him, Will cries.  


Freddy starts slow, stretching, then adding another digit. He's to three when he pulls away. Will hears a crinkle of foil, and keens with anticipation. Nothing can prepare him for the sharp thrust in.  


He hisses low, palming lightly at the piano's edge. It feels so right, so _perfect_.  


" _Move._ "  


Chilton stalls for a breath more before setting his pace, which turns out to be much like his singing: deep, gentle, and snappy. At that rate, Will's cursing through orgasm in minutes, shamelessly coating the piano. Frederick lasts seconds more, the increased feeling of pressure proving too much.  


He pulls out, turning Will to face him.  


"You've soiled my piano."  


"Clean it up, then."  


Freddy growls, pulling him into a vicious kiss that reignites the fires burning in their loins. He leads a very flustered Will to the bedroom.  


-  


When Will wakes up the following morning, he's confused for a few brief moments. It all comes back to him, like lightning striking the ground. Frederick, the saucy singer, dancer. His songs, his moves. _His mouth_ , Will thinks, blushing a bit.  


The bedroom was too dark the night before, but now glows with the commanding light of day, bouncing off the white walls with lavish perfection.  


He hears singing, distant, but strong through the morning haze.  


_I won't dance, darling with you_  
My heart won't let my feet do things that they should not do  


It's Fredrick, _his_ Frederick, likely in the shower, belting out Sinatra.  


Will closes his eyes, trying to savor the moment. He felt an overwhelming sense of _belonging_ there, as if he was meant to lie in Frederick's bed for the rest of his life. He knew there'd be bumps, but _wanted_ to try, with every inch of his soul.  


He reaches for his phone, groaning to see six missed calls from Jack, aptly named "The Boss" in his contacts. Returning the call is necessary; he picks up on the second ring.  


__**Will? Where are you?**  


'I'm ah...staying with a friend...'  


He hears the shower cut off.  


_**We got a murder in Washington. Get to headquarters ASAP. I'll give you a run down when you get here.**_  


The click of the call ending frustrates him, to the point that he slams the phone back on the bedside table.  


"Everything okay?"  


He turns abruptly, gasping at Frederick, standing in the archway dripping wet, a towel snug against his hips.  


"Will?"  


He'd been caught staring, so blushes before rising, still naked, but frankly not giving a damn.  


"Yeah?- I mean...yeah,everything's okay."  


Frederick, with all the calmness in the world, kisses Will. He doesn't miss an ounce of the passion they rode with last night. Will groans as he pulls away.  


"Well good morning to you too."  


"Who was on the phone?"  


Will looks scornfully at his cell. Why couldn't Jack just _not_ need him, for once? His silence is too long- Chilton starts to ramble.  


"I'm sorry, I ah- I didn't mean to come off as jealous or anyth-"  


Will effectively silences him with a sweet smooch.  


"It's fine. My boss called."  


Frederick groans, sounding displeased for the first time since their time together. Will moves to get dressed.  


"Don't tell me..."  


"I'm sorry, I have to. Jack's pretty adamant about me being there."  


His lover-friend-whatever sighs, but let's himself be pulled into a hug. They descend the stairs, Frederick keeping a hand curled at the base of Will's spine, eager to keep contact. He only drops it to slide on pajama bottoms.  


Soon, they're at the faithful elevator once more, and Will is gripping Chilton's hand with all the force imaginable. He reluctantly climbs in, allowing his mouth to be claimed for the last time. _Would there be a next time?_  


As Frederick pulls away, he speaks in a frivolous chatter, an intimate confession too adorable _not_ to smile at.  


"Will Graham, you are proving too impossible to understand."  


He steps back, allowing the elevator doors to close, but not before speaking two words.  


"Call me."  


Will realizes the mistake, hurriedly calling it out before he has to go away.  


"I don't have your number!"  


He only receives a sly, provocative smirk in return, alongside the dirtiest wink he's ever seen. The doors close.  


In a split moment, Will pulls out his phone, flipping through the contacts until a new one appears, playfully entered under his radar.  


_Freddy <3_

He laughs, making a mental note to call as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs featured (in chronological order) are as followed:  
> [Fly Me To The Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtFBRJFN3p8)  
> [The Best Is Yet To Come](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmf1AYgYj6I)  
> [Sway (Quien Sera)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsgcXZzu6io)  
> [Come Waltz With Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqKP3kBgXmw)  
> [No Diggity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTfz36WArSU)  
> [Unforgettable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDN5rG3wLa4)  
> I Won't Dance
> 
> Also, I have some visuals of the clothes.
> 
> [Beverly's dress](http://i62.tinypic.com/ru6t74.jpg)   
> [Frederick's suit](http://i62.tinypic.com/2eq59pd.jpg)   
> [Bedalia's Dress](http://i58.tinypic.com/2mfb5nl.jpg)
> 
> Thank you for reading this <33
> 
> Sequel? We'll have to see...


End file.
